


when he died

by writingfireflies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfireflies/pseuds/writingfireflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's tell a story about Voldemort's death, but it won't be the story we all know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when he died

Let’s tell a story about Voldemort’s death, but it won’t be the story in which a green eyed boy comes back from the dead to defeat his enemy with his own wand. In this story, Harry dies and doesn’t come back. When Narcissa stands up, her tangled words are not a lie. The body Hagrid carrries, trembling hands and shaky knees, his face wet with tears– does not wake up. Did he just give up, decide not to fight anymore? Or was he not given a choice this time?

Maybe he simply died, like that redheaded boy did just before him, his last laugh still schoing in the air. Because, in this story, death comes and strikes and opens wounds and leaves scars. In this story, death is not a privilege nor a punishment. And it is definitely not a choice.

But let’s get back to our story– Molly’s light still hits Bellatrix right in the chest, her laughter spinning around madly after her body falls to the ground. Neville still stands up, a defiant look in his eyes. He still cuts off the snake’s head. He’s still a hero. Even though he wouldn’t like being called that.

What about Ginny? She is finally facing the monster who whispered in her head, alive in her nightmares. That monster who killed her brother. That monster who killed Harry. That monster who tried to eat her from the inside, slowly stealing her life until she became a ghost. Well, you didn’t do a very good job. Would a ghost fight back? Because she fights– she shouts and hits and hurts and kills– because right now she’s made of rage and fury and desperation and she can’t hold it back anymore, so she explodes and blows up the world.

Ron is there too, and his best friend is dead and he is trying, so hard, to be good enough. And Hermione is crying, whispering spells that hit their targets with precission, her voice caught in sobbing but her hands steady with ruthlessness. Do you see that blond girl over there? She’s named after the brightest light in the night, and she’s the only thing that remains in all this madness.

In this story, there’s no trick and no decepcion. There’s not a triumphant return from the dead, there’s no wand refusing to kill its true owner because its true owner has already died.

In this story, there’s Neville stepping forward, straight shoulders. There’s Ginny standing by his side, tears running down her cheeks and fire in her eyes. There’s Ron, who has always been quite good at being a hero, even though he hasn’t realized that yet. There’s Hermione, who knew this could happen all those long nights when she couldn’t sleep back in the woods. There’s Luna, and she’s still believing; and Dean and Seamus, just behind her. There’s Parvati, and she’s not sure she’ll be able to cast a proper spell ever again. There’s George, and he is ready to try.

In this story, there are kids, and when a single curse comes out of their mouths and the whole world turns green for a second, none of them feel like one.

**Author's Note:**

> This was first posted on thatsadifferentstory.tumblr.com


End file.
